the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebiscuits Cardarphen: Dawn of Transcendence
|followed by= }} Sebiscuits Cardarphen: Dawn of Transcendence is the seventh The Super Babies book and the first book in the ''Sebiscuits Cardarphen'' trilogy. Released on 13 March, 2014, it took place a week after the initial onslaught of the Second NoHead War. Dawn of Transcendence was finished and bound in early 2014, becoming the first The Super Babies book since The Final Chapter three years earlier. The book was re-released on Movellas, Wattpad, and Figment. Summary With the entire solar system at the brink of a full-scale war, the mighty yet undiscovered mutant Sebiscuits Cardarphen looks on as Baby Intelligence, who was once known as Peter Hecks, realizes he must become the Inferno — the rallying point for the Police Grand Army, the solar system's last hope against the evil Mr. Stupid NoHead. Teamed with a group of his closest friends – including the spunky Spark and Fizz, the insurgent Annabeth Black, and the rogue Beebee the Gunn – Baby Intelligence embarks on on a mission with the unit from the Grand Army as they risk their lives to liberate the globe, and stage the slaughter of Mr. Stupid NoHead who has become increasingly obsessed with destroying him. As Cardarphen begins a mission of his own to fight the Dark forces in secret, the mortal traps, enemies, and moral choices that await both of the aspiring superheroes as they draw ever closer together, will challenge them more than ever before. Synopsis Opening Peter Hecks, having rechristened himself as Baby Intelligence, recovers after nearly being killed by the evil Mr. Stupid NoHead. Afterwards, he swears his fidelity to the Police Grand Army, accepting their terms. The Inferno Baby Intelligence continued his quest to purge the NoHeads. While Baby Intelligence is stressed by everything that is happening, he was comforted by Black's presence. He gets used to the life outside the Police Station and began to like it. After watching a news report regarding three Krosse attacks in one day, he ran off to a supply closet and hid there alone until Black entered. The two talked about the situation, and that is when he decided that he would be the "Inferno", a symbol of the war against the NoHeads. In exchange, he demanded for ample opportunity to kill Mr. Stupid NoHead. He also asked for them to help him build a laboratory in the MBH. Returning to the MBH, Baby Intelligence fell asleep in the middle of the living room. However, Lizzy Karl woke him via comlink and told him several members of the Grand Army were ready to help build the lab. Baby Intelligence greeted the team and told them he wanted his workspace underground. He telekinetically lifted the would-be mansion while they fired several Blasting Beams into the ground under it. Baby Intelligence lowered the structure, and once inside, they dug a hole to use as a trapdoor. Encountering Bomb Man and Macey Baby Intelligence sent a Greg a letter, asking for help in getting rid of the dragon. Greg agreed to help, much to Baby Intelligence's shock, and arranged for some of his friends to pick up Macey and deliver her to the dragon sanctuary in Norway where he worked part-time. Two days after the MBH was finished, Baby Intelligence installed an alarm to alert him of any dangers that may lurk nearby. Roughly an hour later, the alarms alerted Baby Intelligence to a criminal who had robbed a bus. Intelligence tracked him down and located him hiding in an alley, under the pretense of apprehending the villain. Baby Intelligence immediately confronted him, leading to a fierce fight between Baby Intelligence and Bomb Man. Baby Intelligence finally disarmed him and took him to jail in a cage attached to the Pinewood Derby. The jail guard thanked him, but also told him he couldn't just bring people to prison and hope for their arrest. Intelligence digested this and left, victorious. Hotel bloodbath Baby Intelligence headed down to the Police Station, where he ran into Lori, who asked him why he joined the Grand Army, and if he didn't know, he should find out. He proceeded upstairs, looking for no one in particular, when he found and met Natalie Hone. She invited him to go to Wellington Hotel with their fellow members of the Grand Army, as they intended to use it as a base while they attempted to recruit Manhattan to the Grand Army cause. During his visit, the hotel was attacked by the NoHeads. The Grand Army forces fought back and ultimately defeated them, but the hotel was destroyed. During the skirmish, Baby Intelligence threw his sword at NC-442, killing him, though he had to leap for his sword as he failed to telekinetically summon it. After the attack, the group decided to send Baby Intelligence back into combat as soon he felt up to it. Baby Intelligence ate dinner with Spark and Fizz in the docking bay. The Kebloians comforted him. Baby Intelligence returned to the MBH, where he was surprised to find Annabeth Black at the front porch. He and Black hugged as they were both in pain. He returned to the Police Station with her, and they hung out in the kitchen. Suddenly, officer Brandon warned them of an attack, only to be killed. Shocked, Baby Intelligence backed up Percival's theory that it is a warning of an attack, and the inhabitants of the station retreated underground while others dealt with the threat. Baby Intelligence wanted to intervene, but Black forced him not to. When the attack ended, Baby Intelligence left to the office of Sheriff Bladepoint, only to learn he was abroad. That night, he received a phone call from Francis Cardarphen, who claimed that his son Sebiscuits desperately wanted to form an alliance. Sebiscuits' Dream It has been three weeks since the events of . Peter Hecks, now named Baby Intelligence, is his own hero now. He has caught several robbers, including Bomb Man and Metamash, and is still conducting a search for other mutants. Snother mutant named Sebiscuits heads to the MBH in hopes of joining Baby Intelligence. There, Sebiscuits asks Baby Intelligence to train him, hoping to become an S.M.S.B. member. After testing the baby, Baby Intelligence refuses, deeming him too prone to darkness accoridng to standard. He is also concerned due to his sensing of a seemingly clouded future and a strong presence of fear in the baby. Subsequently, the evil Mr. Stupid NoHead has infiltrated New York City and captured Mayor Katie Black, head of New York City. Sky Battle As the NoHeads attempt to escape the city, a massive sky battle erupts, into which race Baby Intelligence, unaware Sebiscuits is following him. He fights through the NoHead armanda, leading a mission to rescue the Mayor. In the process, Baby Intelligence’s fighter is damaged by TDBs. Sebiscuits attempts to shoot the droids off, though succeeds only in blasting apart the wing of his rival’s vessel. Furious, Baby Intelligence tells Sebiscuits to hold fire and leave as he’s not helping; Sebiscuits agrees it was a bad idea. Baby Intelligence tells Sebiscuits to go on and rescue the Mayor, but Sebiscuits refuses to desert Baby Intelligence. Sebiscuits uses one of his fighter wings to support Baby Intelligence’s ship and guide it toward the Wasp. As they approach, Baby Intelligence reminds Sebiscuits their shields are still up and so Sebiscuits attacks a shield generator, knocking out the shields on the docking bay of the ship and the two babies crash land. After landing and finding his sword, Sebiscuits decapitates the TDBs. He and Baby Intelligence make their way through the station, fighting through an army of robot soldiers. Meanwhile, Rotta monitors their progress under her cloak. Confrontation with Annabeth In the mix, they encounter Annabeth, who has Ray captive, for the first time. Eighty F-7 robot soldiers are on her bare back. Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits are quickly surrounded by F-7 robots and Annabeth pretends to show mercy to Ray. From there, she suddenly kills him with a well-placed Shiak strike to the chest. Almost immediately Sebiscuits and Baby Intelligence drew their swords and Sebiscuits sliced a hole in the floor after having a brief sign language argument over what method they should use to escape. They fell down into a NoHead fuel tank, the surrounding robots proceeded to take aim, but the experienced NoHead commander ordered her troops not to fire in order to prevent the fuel from ignition. Rescuing the Mayor The babies reach the top, finding the captive Mayor. They are confronted by Mr. Stupid NoHead himself, who is surprised to see Sebiscuits had come along. With that, an intense swordfight ensues. The babies throw the NoHead off guard by converting from basic attacks to more advanced tactics. During the battle, Baby Intelligence is rendered unconscious when NoHead strangles him before hurling him against a railing. Sebiscuits continues the battle alone. Using his anger, Sebiscuits taps into the dark side and gets the better of the duel. He disarms NoHead, rendering him incapable of defending himself, and then holds him at bladepoint with both his own sword and NoHead’s weapon. Black encourages Sebiscuits to kill NoHead. At first, Sebiscuits refuses but Black firmly insists: Sebiscuits finally attemps to decapitate the villain, but NoHead cleverly escapes using a jetpack hidden under his cloak. An explosion occurs deep in the base, brought on by the attack of the police’s Grand Cruiser, causing the Wasp to begin an uncontrolled descent into town. At Sebiscuits’ request, Black carries Baby Intelligence on her back, and maneuvers through the ship with the Mayor. Baby Intelligence regains consciousness soon after. Nightmarish Revelation After Rotta has the bridge crew regain control of her master’s battle station by stabilizing both ends, she makes certain the two babies and their ward are captured. Having fallen foul of a ray shield trap, the three are brought to the bridge under custody, but the babies are able to retrieve their swords and break free. Rotta then sends a pair of her powerful NC sword guards after the babies. Baby Intelligence quickly beheads the first robot with his blade, but the droid continues the fight, forcing Baby Intelligence to slice the warrior apart before it deactivates. Sebiscuits finishes off the second NC guard and destroys the robot soldiers attempting to drag Black from the bridge. The babies are about to close in when the wily villainess escapes in her personal escape vessel and speeds for the safety of the NoHead’s emergency base. Once again, the flagship begins to descend in a free-fall into New York City, but Sebiscuits takes the controls and pilots the base into a hard landing, aided by emergency firespeeders, at a street near the airport. Happy Reunions In the city, Baby Intelligence and Sebiscuits are both praised for their heroics. Both return to the MBH, and the Mayor returns to her living quarters. Baby Intelligence makes Sebiscuits a superhero in training, and his first apprentice, a rank Sebiscuits promises to hold with honor. List of Deaths NC-1401: Sebiscuits/sword/Misses a blow in combat. NC-1402: Baby Intelligence/sword/Decapitated after losing its head. Deleted Scenes Peter's Vision After landing the Wasp, Peter immediately has a vision of Mr. Stupid NoHead killing off policemen. NoHead also discovers that Baby Intelligence is on the move, trying to kill him. Baby Intelligence tells this to Sebiscuits and Black as they search for a way out of the station. Novelization A novel version of the comic continued Zero to Hero in The Super Babies - Part 1. It includes scenes unique to the novel. The book’s main focus is the Battle of the Wasp, and relates details of NoHead’s escape and Rotta’s reveal. The book also delves more deeply than the comic into Baby Intelligence’s thoughts, and what the battle was like for Sebiscuits. It also revealed the names of the robot bodyguards working for Rotta and NoHead. New characters *Mayor Katie Black *NC guards Category:Canon Category:Books (real-world)